Une phrase, un conte
by Ama3lle
Summary: Des mini textes sur tout et n'importe quoi, à partir de phrases que vous choisissez... venez venez j'vous explique tout
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comment est-ce que je sais que je suis en vacance? Parce que j'arrive à poster deux textes avec moins de SIX PUTAIN DE MOIS d'intervalle xD

Et du coup, je célèbre le début de la liberté en vous présentant un petit concept dont j'ai eu l'idée en cours et qui avait pour but premier ben... de me permettre de m'occuper ^^'

Le principe est très simple, il s'agit d'une sorte de reprise des drabbles où les lecteurs proposent un ou plusieurs mots/un thème que l'auteur utilise ensuite pour écrire.

Ici, je vais demander à tous ceux qui le veulent bien de me donner une phrase que je vais intégrer dans le petit texte qu'elle m'inspirera.

Le thème, la forme, la longueur, le caractère WTF de la phrase, etc... sont totalement libres, il faut juste que ça soir une phrase avec une majuscule au début et un point à la fin x)

(ah et oui, je précise pour tous ceux qui, comme moi si j'étais à votre place, penseraient potentiellement à m'envoyer une phrase dégueulasse pour que j'écrive dessus... ce recueil est en rating T u.u Ce qui signifie que je ne ferai PAS de lemon ici, ne m'en sentant pas encore mentalement prête xD En lire oui mais en écrire non... mais arrêtez de faire la gueule devant vos écrans (je vous voiiiiiiiiis) il se pourrait que je change d'avis et je le signalerai à ce moment là)

Pour me donner une contrainte en plus, j'essayerai de ne pas dépasser les 200-250 mots (c'est pas gagné ;-;)

Si vous avez envie de m'envoyer une phrase, faite-le dans les reviews!

Voilà, j'espère ça vous plaira et que vous m'enverrez plein de phrases ^^

En attendant, des keurs sur vous!


	2. Chapter 2

Premier tout petit texte (100 mots)

Il fait partie de ceux que j'ai écrits en cours avec des phrases données par mes amis qui étaient là à ce moment là et que j'ai honteusement exploités xD

Merci à ma chère Lucy donc, pour la phrase "Il est impossible de penser le monde autrement" (des keurs pour toi)

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Vide. Tout est vide. Je suis vide. Le monde autour de moi est vide. Il me semble que l'univers a tellement perdu de son essence que je pourrai le briser rien qu'en bougeant un peu trop vite. C'est pour cela que je ne bouge plus. Non, c'est pour que ce ne soit pas moi qui me brise, pour éviter que la douleur ne m'éparpille. L'unique personne pour qui je vivais n'est plus là. Elle est partie à jamais. Il est impossible de penser le monde autrement qu'avec lui. Il me manque tellement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonzour!

Alors je m'explique pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des phrases dans les review: je vais d'abord finir de poster les textes que j'ai déjà écrits à partir des phrases qu'on m'a données au lycée et ensuite je m'attaque aux vôtres c'est promis ^^ (surtout que, bien qu'elle soit très belle, je galère bien sur ta phrase mon cher Ninlhinn xD)

Du coup aujourd'hui une phrase de JaaDaa (alias "je sais pas si j'ai le droit de mettre ton prénom alors dans le doute je le met pas xD"): L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent à l'heure où je me couche

Et vous remarquerez peut-être qu'il s'agit ici de mon PREMIER TEXTE POSTÉ SUR L'UNIVERS D'AVENTURES! *champagne*

So, enjoy :)

* * *

Trois heures du matin.

Bob étouffa un bâillement. Il avait presque terminé son tour de garde et mourait d'envie de retrouver sa couchette.

3h30

Il se leva en étirant ses articulations engourdies par le froid et par une longue période d'immobilité puis se dirigea vers la silhouette du paladin plongé dans un sommeil de plomb. Le pyromage prit un malin plaisir à le secouer.

-Lève-toi ! C'est ton tour !

Un grognement lui répondit, alors qu'il martyrisait de nouveau l'épaule du dormeur.

-Boooob... laisse-moi dormir encore un peu...

-Allez debout ! N'oublie pas que **l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent à l'heure où je me couche** !

Sur ces mots, le pyromage partit rejoindre son sommeil tant désiré, laissant derrière lui un Théo passablement vexé et ruminant dans sa barbe inexistante des menaces à l'encontre de l'importun qui avait osé se moquer de lui.

* * *

Nouala j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Pour ceux qui m'ont pas encore donné de phrases (ou ceux qui veulent m'en donner une deuxième, c'est pas interdit!) faites-vous plaisir, les reviews sont là pour ça :D

Des bisous et à plus! *keurs sur vous*


	4. Chapter 4

L'avant-dernier de mes drabbles écrits en classe, ensuite je m'attaque à ceux proposés en review!

Merci à ma Julia pour la phrase "Je pensais souvent à lui" et qui m'a épargnée l'ennui de la moitié d'un cours d'histoire xD

* * *

 **Je pensais souvent à lui.** En permanence serait plus juste. Il était là, dans ma tête, à chacun de mes gestes, à chacun de mes pas. Un lot de consolation en quelque sorte. Un autre bénéficie de sa présence et de son amour tandis que moi je dois me contenter de son amitié. Et si celle-ci est précieuse pour moi, elle me fait souffrir, car cela ne me suffit pas mais je ne suis pas en droit de demander davantage. Il ne m'aime pas et je dois me faire une raison. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ouvre enfin la porte à laquelle quelqu'un vient de sonner. Il est là. Il m'embrasse. Je ne comprend pas mais l'embrasse à mon tour. Les questions viendront plus tard, pour l'instant il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte.


	5. Chapter 5

Yooo!

Voici donc la dernière des phrases que des amis m'ont données pendant les cours

Ici la palme de la plus longue phrases est décernée à Imlek pour : "Je n'ai pas le même état d'esprit que les autres, je ne ressens aucun sentiment d'amour pour un être, je n'ai pas d'humour, le suis un être vide et ennuyeux, qui suis-je réellement ?" xD

Si tu arrive par hasard sur cette page, merci pour ta phrase qui est plus cool que longue en définitive ^^

[Passage réponse aux reviews]

Guest: merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta phrase! J'espère que ce que j'en ferai te plaira! Eh oui, j'aime bien les mélanges improbables, et cette phrase me semblait être quelque chose que Bob aurait pu prononcer de façon toute naturelle xD

[Fin]

Bref, enjoy ^^

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas le même état d'esprit que les autres, je ne ressens aucun sentiment d'amour pour un être, je n'ai pas d'humour, le suis un être vide et ennuyeux, qui suis-je réellement ?** Oui, qui suis-je réellement ? Cette question me hante, sans réponse. Étrange, quand on pense que quatre mots suivis d'un petit point d'interrogation parviennent à provoquer tant de choses en moi. Qui suis-je ? Personne, me crie mon être tout entier. Je ne suis personne. Aucune attache, aucun lien, je n'existe pas. Est-ce que ce sont les autres qui m'évitent ou moi qui les fuis ? Suis-je voué à passer ma vie dans la solitude ? Je ne me rappelle d'aucune époque où j'aurais été moins différent des autres, plus… humain. Car je le sens bien, je sais que je ne suis pas normal. Que je ne réagis jamais comme je le devrais. Je ne suis jamais joyeux ni jamais triste, jamais effrayé ni jamais apaisé, jamais confiant ni jamais mal à l'aise. Jamais je ne ressent d'amour ou d'amitié pour quelqu'un, ni jamais de haine d'ailleurs. Un robot sous une enveloppe de chair, un cerveau de métal, un cœur d'acier. Même la réflexion sur ma solitude ne m'atteint pas. Je m'analyse froidement, posément, comme le ferait un ordinateur scannant ses fichiers à la recherche d'un virus. Rien ne m'atteint. Pas même ma solitude. Et encore une fois, mes questions finiront par retomber au plus profond de mon subconscient en attendant la prochaine fois où elles se réactiveront. Je me demande si un jour j'y trouverai la réponse.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde!

On y est, je commence officiellement à bosser sur les phrases que vous me donnez en review! Comme je les fais dans l'ordre, la première est celle de Ninlhinn: "La vie s'arrête pour être rêvée par d'autres"

Merci beaucoup à toi et n'hésite pas à me dire si c'était ça que t'avais en tête ou pas ^^

Et pour tous ceux qui voudraient donner (ou encore donner) des phrases, faites-vous plaisir :)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

- **La vie s'arrête pour être rêvée par d'autres**...

-Non ! Fais pas ça ! Elle a pas à être rêvée par d'autres, ta vie ! Tu vas la vivre toi-même !

-Je préfère la leur laisser... et... peut-être qu'elle leur fera faire de beaux rêves, qui sait...

-Non... s'il-te-plaît... non...

-Tu es la seule chose de bien qui ait eu lieu dans ma vie... alors je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi qu'ils feront d'aussi beaux rêves... merci...

-NON !

-Adieu...

Deux hommes au téléphone. L'un, les yeux fermés, écoute sa vie sombrer avec le lent travail de sape des médicaments qu'il vient d'avaler en beaucoup trop grande quantité pour un si petit corps. L'autre, en pleurs, sent sa vie se dérober en même temps que le souffle qui se raréfie à l'autre bout du fil. Entre eux, la moitié de la France. Et combien de gens en train de rêver ?


	7. Chapter 7

Yooo!

On continue avec une phrase de Lou - Azarith1: "Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches?"

Merci à toi ^^

On part donc sur un drabble beaucoup plus léger que celui d'hier, rassurez vos feels xD

Enjoy ^^

* * *

- **Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches** , archi-sèches ?

Bob, tel le gamin immensément mature qu'il pouvait parfois voire souvent être, se moquait depuis déjà quelques heures du paladin de la lumière qui chevauchait à quelques mètres de lui, avec pour seul motif que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à prononcer la malheureuse phrase susnommée.

-Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches, archi-sèches ? Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches, archi-sèches ? Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches, archi-sèches ?

A chaque répétition, Théo sentait ses nerfs déjà portés à vif lui hurler de faire taire l'importun de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches, archi-sèches ?

Il allait craquer.

-Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches, archi-sèches ?

Il allait le massacrer.

-Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches, archi-sèches ?

Il craqua. L'homme en armure dorée arrêta sa monture, se retourna sur sa selle pour ouvrir son paquetage et en sortit un objet de forme indéterminée qu'il serra dans le poing avant de sauter à terre. Il se dirigea avec le plus grand calme de façade vers sa future victime, à savoir le pyromage.

-Théo ? Qu'est-ce que...

Le guerrier tira la jambe de l'homme en tunique rouge, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat et attendu de faire chuter l'intéressé de façon peu élégante du dos de Brasier. D'un geste fluide mais néanmoins contrôlé, Théo se pencha sur lui, tendit la main contenant l'objet vers le visage de Bob et lui enfonça avec jubilation une chaussette dans la bouche.

-Ferme ta gueule Bob, asséna-t-il avec toute sa délicatesse et sa poésie coutumières, tu m'emmerde.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut ^^

Un drabble sur Aventures avec une phrase de Alkeim : "Le seul prix de la liberté est de voir les autres en prison"

Merci à toi ^^

Et pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur la rapidité de publication dont je fais preuve en ce moment sur ce recueil et qui est une chose très rare pour moi, c'est que j'ai déjà écrit des drabbles sur quasi toutes vos phrases et du coup je poste un peu comme ça tous les jours ^^ (si d'autres gens veulent me donner des phrases, allez-y faites-vous plaisir, je vais bientôt être au chômage technique sinon xD)

* * *

Lorsque Théo ouvrit enfin la porte de la cellule où était enfermé son ami demi-diable, son esprit avait eu le temps, durant les trois jours de captivité du mage et pendant lesquels le paladin avait usé de toutes ses ressources pour essayer de le faire libérer des geôles de la Lumière, d'imaginer les scénarios les plus horribles sur ce que Bob avait pu subir entre les mains des inquisiteurs de la Lumière. Finalement, à court de moyens, il s'était décidé à le faire évader. Et effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Le pyromage était dans un état lamentable, la robe déchirée, des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, des marques de fouet. Serrant les poings de colère, le paladin l'appela à mi-voix.

-Bob ! On dégage !

Devant le manque de réaction de l'interpellé et n'ayant pas le temps de finasser, il le souleva précautionneusement et l'emporta. Après avoir rejoint Shin et Grunlek et que le groupe ait fuit la ville, Théo décréta une halte en vue de soigner l'érudit. Celui-ci était toujours enfermé dans le silence, chose trop inhabituelle pour ce que ne soit pas relevé, les yeux dans le vague, comme déconnecté.

-Bob ?

-…

-Hey je te parle ! Répond-moi !

-…

-Bob putain ! T'es flippant là !

Le semi-démon sortit soudain de son étrange mutisme et déclara, d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas :

- **Le seul prix de la liberté est de voir les autres en prison**.

Puis il cligna des yeux comme s'il se réveillait, et récupéra sa voix habituelle, quoi qu'un peu éraillée.

-T… Théo… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? On… on est où là… ?

-Ben… on vient de te faire évader, tu t'en souviens pas ?

-Non…

Réfléchir trop longtemps lui donnant mal à la tête, le paladin décréta mentalement qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un effet secondaire des mauvais traitements que Bob avait dû subir ces trois dernier jours, et n'attendit pas pour se mettre à son travail de guérisseur. Mais, lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête et son regard bleu azur croisa les orbes brunes de son ami.

-Et la phrase que tu m'a sortie, elle voulait dire quoi ?

-Quelle phrase ?

-"Le seul prix de la liberté est de voir les autres en prison."

-Euh…

Le mage se plongea en pleine réflexion. Le paladin attendit. La réponse mit quelques minutes à lui parvenir.

-Aucune idée !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Review?

Petite note de fin (qui n'a rien à voir avec ce recueil) juste pour prévenir les lecteurs des "Aventures du double A" qu'après une période de non-inspiration totale pour cette fic, j'ai enfin réussi à m'y remettre!

Le chapitre sera donc posté dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, avec toutes mes excuses pour mon retard ^^'

Des bisous sur vous!


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou :)

Aujourd'hui un peu de slg pour changer! Merci à Guest pour sa phrase "Dans ce monde c'est tuer ou être tué" (tu verras qu'au final j'ai pas fait un truc si triste que ça ^^)

Enjoy!

* * *

Deux hommes à la mine patibulaire sonnèrent à la porte d'un appartement dans le centre-ville de Nantes. Un jeune homme de (très) petite taille aux cheveux châtains en bataille leur ouvrit et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Oui ? C'est pour ?

Il pâlit en reconnaissant en eux deux employés de l'asile dont il s'était échappé il y avait de cela déjà un petit moment. Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour le retrouver ?! Il tenta de refermer le battant mais le plus grand des deux hommes le bloqua avec facilité, leur permettant d'entrer.

-Suivez-nous monsieur Sommet.

Paniqué, l'interpellé continua de reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était acculé dans la cuisine.

-L… Laissez-moi tranquille… Vous… n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

-C'est pour votre bien monsieur Sommet, vous le savez.

Une décharge d'adrénaline secoua le youtuber, provoquée par l'apparition d'une seringue dans la main de l'homme le plus petit, et par la découverte simultanée du couteau oublié sur le plan de travail derrière son dos. Mathieu referma ses doigts sur le manche de l'arme improvisée et, se laissant déborder par son instinct de survie, poignarda sauvagement les deux sbires.  
La peur retombée, il lâcha le couteau ensanglanté et se mit à trembler en regardant ses mains couvertes elles aussi de sang. Un cri d'horreur pure déchira le calme de l'après-midi nantaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Patron revenant de sa tournée hebdomadaire des bordels du coin trouva son créateur à genoux dans la cuisine, en larmes, couvert de sang, avec, au sol, deux cadavres encore chauds. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui était arrivé et prit son homologue dans les bras pour le réconforter tout en l'emmenant dans le salon, où il n'aurait pas à subir la vue de ses victimes.

-J… Je… les ai tués… sanglotait le châtain en boucle.

L'homme en noir le força à le regarder dans ses lunettes.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait gamin. **Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué**.

Puis il s'employa à calmer le choc émotionnel du vidéaste et à faire disparaître les corps. Mathieu les avait sauvés. Mais le Patron s'en voulait cruellement de ne pas avoir été là. Le sale boulot lui incombait, normalement. Car il savait très bien que chaque meurtre a un coût appelé culpabilité à payer.


	10. Chapter 10

Yo!

Encore un drabble sur Aventures (décidément je m'en lasse pas xD) à partir d'une deuxième phrase de Lou-Azarith1: "Dans la neige, sept fois, avec violence"  
(Tu vois, je l'ai fait avec du Shinthazar finalement! ^^)

Enjoy :)

* * *

-Allez Bob…

-J'ai pas envie !

-S'teuplé… rien qu'une fois…

-Shin, j'ai dit non.

-Ça me ferait tellement plaisir…

-*soupir*

En relevant la tête vers son petit ami en pleine tentative de chantage affectif, le pyromage ne put s'empêcher d'être encore une fois attendri par les yeux suppliants du semi-élémentaire. On aurait dit un gamin quémandant un jouet ! Alors que sa demande n'avait en fait rien d'innocent… Il sut alors que, comme chaque hiver, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de céder, rien que pour le plaisir de voir les yeux de Shin brillants de joie. Au détriment encore une fois de son confort personnel, le semi-démon détestant le froid autant qu'il aimait l'archer, et sachant très bien qu'il risquait de se choper un bon rhume par-dessus le marché. Mais bon, la neige ne tombait qu'une fois l'an, alors…

-D'accord

-Merci ! S'exclama le jeune homme à la peau bleutée en l'embrassant passionnément. Puis il se releva et, trépignant d'impatience, incita son compagnon à faire de même en le tirant par la manche. Le mage emboita le pas à l'être de l'eau et tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à trouver une clairière déserte, loin de tout, et au manteau blanc encore immaculé. Ils firent l'amour **dans la neige, sept fois, avec violence** , le semi-élémentaire savourant encore plus le contact avec la peau de son amant qu'il était doublé du contact ô combien plaisant avec son élément favori.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi je me suis bien éclaté xD

Des bisous ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Bonswar!

Du nouveau pour aujourd'hui avec un texte sur... Antoine Daniel ^^  
Eh oui je trouvais qu'il manquait à ce recueil xD

Merci à Celeste'GoddessOfDarkness pour la phrase: "Tu as la capacité sentimentale d'une petite cuillère" :)

(J'espère que la fin vous plaira, j'avais pas masses d'idées pour terminer donc ça me semble un peu pauvre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez)

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

Antoine se lamentait depuis plus d'une heure dans le salon de son meilleur ami, qui supportait avec placidité ses récriminations. Le boss final des Internets venait de se faire une fois de plus larguer. Et, comme à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, il venait se consoler avec une (ou plutôt plusieurs) bière et une tombereau d'insultes et de reproches diverses et variées adressées à la demoiselle qui venait de lui « briser le cœur » selon ses propres mots.

Saoulé de paroles, Nyo se contentait de l'écouter d'une oreille tout en sirotant sa bière. Soudain, le long et monotone monologue s'interrompit et Antoine râla :

-Dis-le moi si je t'emmerde !

-Non non ! Se défendit le jeune dessinateur. Je t'écoute...

-Ouais c'est ça... parle-moi plutôt de tes aventures à toi puisque les miennes ont l'air de te faire chier !

-Y a rien à dire et tu le sais bien.

Nyo n'était pas en couple et ne l'avait quasiment jamais été. Avoir un ou une petit(e) ami(e) ne lui disait rien de toute façon, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, c'était tout.

-Tu veux que je te dise mec ? Lança Antoine d'une voix faussement mystérieuse.

-Quoi ?

- **Tu as la capacité sentimentale d'une petite cuillère** , voilà tout ! Rit le plus grand.

Mais sa pique à but humoristique n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Nyo se rembrunit.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'inquiéta le chevelu dont le but n'avait absolument pas été de blesser ou critiquer son ami.

-Rien... je crois juste que tu dois avoir raison...

-Mais non enfin ! T'as peut-être tout simplement pas encore trouvé la bonne personne ! Et puis même, les petites cuillères c'est cool...

Antoine tenta autre chose pour détendre l'atmosphère et rattraper sa bourde.

-Allez viens, on va éclater des ballons et se tartiner de nutella au lieu de déprimer !

A son grand soulagement, son ami sourit.

-Avec joie !


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou ^^

Au programme, un plus petit texte que ce que j'ai fait récemment dans ce recueil, à partir d'une phrase de ma chère et gentille Droledecocinelle: "Le Patron est trop sexy" xD

Bon, je vous avoue qu'il s'agit pas du meilleur texte que j'ai jamais écrit, ni vraiment du plus original, mais bon je me suis quand même bien amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Oh putain

Je craque

Il est beaucoup trop beau

Cette allure, ce maintien, cette tenue, cette voix, cet aura

Il m'obsède totalement

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir seulement le toucher...

Oui, moi, l'un des vidéastes les plus reconnus de France, je regarde en boucle des épisodes de SLG, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux du criminel de l'émission jouant sur l'écran de mon ordinateur

L'homme en noir m'attire comme un aimant

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré un jour où j'étais invité chez Mathieu, son créateur, le Patron hante mes pensées

La journée, il me semble l'apercevoir à chaque coin de rue, dans chaque passant que je croise

Le soir, je m'imagine l'enlacer, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle se mêlant au mien

La nuit je rêve de lui et me réveille au mieux émerveillé par le bonheur entraperçu, au pire tellement excité qu'il ne me reste qu'à me soulager moi-même pour espérer me rendormir

C'est bon, je vous vois vous poser la question derrière votre écran

Oui, je me suis déjà branlé devant un épisode de SLG, vous êtes contents ?

J'aimerai bien vous y voir, moi !

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si **le Patron est trop sexy** ?!

Si seulement j'arrivais à lui avouer qu'il m'obnubile

Mais bon j'ai beaucoup trop peur de sa réaction pour oser lui en parler

Alors je me résigne

Et je me contente de rêver

* * *

Voilà :)

D'après vous, qui est ce fameux youtuber anonyme amoureux de Patron?

Donnez-moi vos idées dans les reviews! (et de nouvelles phrases si le cœur vous en dit ^^)

Des bisous à vous :D


	13. Chapter 13

Saaaalut!

Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu un passage de manque total de motivation mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux, et je suis fière (oui je me lance des fleurs, et alors? xD Je suis contente de ce texte moi, monsieur/madame!)

Donc un nouveau texte sur Aventures, à partir de la phrase de Salamesh06: "la lune brillait dans ses yeux ébahis"  
Merci à toi!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, enjoy ^^

* * *

La soirée était douce en comparaison de la cuisante chaleur de la journée d'été. Les plantes et la terre respiraient enfin, les fleurs ouvraient leurs corolles, les insectes chantaient toujours, mais de façon moins stridulante, plus feutrée, comme s'ils cherchaient à créer une ambiance apaisante tout en se faisant peu à peu oublier. La prairie qui suivait le cours de la rivière embaumait l'odeur de l'eau vive, et cette fraîcheur s'étendait jusqu'au petit campement qui coupait la monotone douceur de l'étendue verte. Aucun feu n'avait été allumé par les aventuriers, afin de pouvoir profiter du ciel de cette toute fin de journée dont la lumière virait déjà au crépuscule piqueté de quelques étoiles précoces.

Les quatre voyageurs étaient allongés dans l'herbe, silencieux. Aucun mot ne venait troubler leur paisible contemplation de la voûte céleste qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu.  
Ils étaient couchés en rond, dans des postures diverses, comme si le moelleux de l'herbe les avait appelés avec tellement de force qu'ils n'avaient même pas hésité à se laisser choir au sol sans attendre.

Grunlek était étendu, son bras mécanique le long de son corps, et son bras organique replié sur sa poitrine. Tout contre lui se trouvait sa louve, sagement installée, le museau sur les pattes avant.  
Shin, lui, se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'ingénieur, et avait abandonné son observation du coucher de soleil pour se rouler en boule et s'endormir, au vu de ses yeux clos.  
Théo avait gardé sur son buste son armure de plates et, son épée à la main, il était abîmé dans une contemplation qui lui était inhabituelle.  
Bob, sa robe rouge écarlate tranchant avec le vert émeraude de l'herbe, était couché tout près de son ami paladin, sa main tendue en un geste amorcé mais jamais terminé vers celle de l'homme en armure. Ses yeux grand ouverts admiraient le ciel.

Mais tout autour d'eux, un grand désordre venait briser l'harmonie de cet instant. Tout leurs bagages étaient béants, leurs affaires répandues au sol, piétinées, pillées, comme si quelqu'un, ou plutôt plusieurs personnes, les avaient fouillées le plus vite possible avant de repartir comme ils étaient venus.  
La prairie présentait également de nombreuses traces, l'herbe ayant été foulée à certains endroits, et maculée d'un liquide rouge à d'autres. Ces flaques écarlates et poisseuses étaient principalement présentes autour des cinq formes étendues.

Grunlek présentait une plaie béante au niveau de la tête, Eden avait le poil du ventre englué de sang.  
Shin était recroquevillé sur la flèche plantée dans son cœur.  
Théo n'était plus guère protégé par son armure tant celle-ci était cabossée et percée en de nombreux endroits, desquels avaient fini de s'écouler des filets de liquide vital.  
Le sang de Bob était presque invisible tant il se confondait avec la teinte de son vêtement, mais on pouvait néanmoins distinguer une tache plus sombre au niveau de son ventre. Son visage reflétait une expression de surprise, une interrogation, comme s'il n'avait pas compris d'où était venue l'attaque si soudaine, comme s'il n'avait pas encore réalisé que ni lui ni ses compagnons n'étaient plus de ce monde. Et **la lune brillait dans ses yeux ébahis.**

* * *

Je suis désolée si j'ai brisé quelques feels au passage ^^'

A la base ça devait être un truc tout fluffy avec probablement du Theltazar, mais au final ben... non xD

Review?

Bisous!


	14. Chapter 14

Yo!

Je m'excuse d'avance mais il s'agit encore d'un texte déprimant, le troisième consécutif... promis le prochain sera plus joyeux!

Par la forme et par la longueur il ressemble un peu à "Questions sans réponses", mais il a été écrit avant

J'ai utilisé la phrase de Yumy-San: "Fais semblant, encore et toujours"  
Merci beaucoup à toi ^^

[Réponse review]

Plantecarnivore: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu malgré qu'il s'agisse de yaoi et de pairings pas trop à ton goût ^^ Effectivement, je m'éclate plutôt bien à écrire tout ça xD Et merci pour ta phrase :) J'espère que le texte d'aujourd'hui te plaira!

[Fin réponse review]

Enjoy!

* * *

Fais semblant

Fais semblant de les apprécier, d'être leur ami

Fais semblant d'adhérer à leurs idées, à leurs avis

Fais semblant d'être plus idiot qu'eux

Fais semblant d'être naïf, de les croire amicaux

Fais semblant de porter une armure d'acier que rien ne peut entamer

Fais semblant de ne pas être touché par leurs insultes, leur mépris

Fais semblant d'être imperturbable, impénétrable

Fais semblant de ne pas pouvoir être détruit

Fais semblant d'avoir envie de se lever le matin

Fais semblant d'avoir encore envie de vivre

Fais semblant d'avancer

Fais semblant, encore et toujours.


	15. Chapter 15

Bijour!

Comme promis, le texte d'aujourd'hui est écrit sur un ton beaucoup plus léger ^^

Merci à Ninlhinn pour la phrase: "Ça ne compte quand même que pour un!"

[Réponse review]

Elias: merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et je compte bien continuer! Merci aussi pour ta phrase et keurs sur toi ^^

[Fin réponse review]

Je m'excuse par avance d'avoir massacré à ce point la réplique du Seigneur des Anneaux dans ce que vous allez lire xD (oui je m'en veux beaucoup xP)

Enjoy!

* * *

Mission : acheter de la bouffe et de la bière.

Beaucoup de bière.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains coiffé d'un chapeau noir se dirige donc vers la grande surface la plus proche, sa liste de courses pour l'apéro prévu le soir même avec ses collègues de Youtube en poche.

Chemin faisant, quelques passants le reconnaissent et s'empressent de l'aborder pour un autographe ou bien une photo. Tant que c'est demandé avec le sourire il ne refuse pas, il n'est pas du tout pressé. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou ne le reconnaissent pas ne voient en lui qu'un homme de petite taille agitant sporadiquement les bras en tous sens, comme s'il s'énervait contre un interlocuteur invisible. Ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer les regards sur lui. Mathieu en a bien conscience mais traite ces regards gênés par le mépris. Il a bien l'habitude de se faire dévisager ainsi.

Le vidéaste ne bouge en effet pas follement ses mains et ses bras uniquement dans ses vidéos mais aussi dans la réalité, puisqu'il est atteint du syndrome de Gilles de la Tourette. * Il s'est juste servi de cette particularité pour rendre son émission un peu plus amusante, en criant à tout bouts de champ et en s'agitant. Ses proches sont depuis le temps habitués, mais pour les inconnus c'est toujours un peu... surprenant.

D'autant que, pour une raison qui lui est inexplicable, les répliques cultes de films le fond bondir dans tous les sens lorsqu'il les entend hors du film en question...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il arrive aux rayonnages qui l'intéressent, à savoir les chips, la pizza, et surtout, surtout, la bière. Il remarque que cette dernière bénéficie d'une promotion, deux packs pour le prix d'un. Le vidéaste hésite entre acheter sa marque habituelle qui est au tarif normal, ou changer de marque pour celle en promotion. Il sursaute lorsqu'une vendeuse, arrivée sans qu'il l'entende, l'interpelle

-Bonjour ! Besoin d'aide ?

-Euh... non ça ira... je réfléchissait juste pour savoir quelle bière je prend...

-Si vous remarquez, celle-ci est en promotion

-Si j'en prend deux packs...

- **Ça ne compte quand même que pour un !**

Les pensées fusèrent à une vitesse hallucinante dans la tête de Mathieu.

 _Oh non._

 _Elle n'a pas osé quand même._

 _Elle n'a pas osé._

 _LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX SALE MECREANTE !_

 _Bordel je vais encore me ridiculiser..._

Et sous les yeux ébahi de la vendeuse, le jeune homme se mit à sauter en tous sens, comme un pantin manipulé par un marionnettiste très peu compétent.

* * *

* Attention, je ne me moque absolument pas ici des personnes atteintes de ce syndrome !  
C'était juste une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, après avoir re-regardé l'épisode spécial Québec d'Antoine Daniel, avec ce chanteur qui se met à hurler sans aucune raison :)

Donc personne ne s'énerve hein ^^'

Peace and love sur vous les gens :D


	16. Chapter 16

Salut ^^

Un nouveau texte sur une phrase de Ninlhinn: "Oublions-nous un peu, j'ai besoin d'aimer"  
Merci mon cher :)

Le ton est aujourd'hui un peu plus sérieux qu'hier, mais pas d'inquiétudes c'est pas du drama, juste un peu de fluffy !

Enjoy :D

* * *

Mathieu regarda encore une fois Patron, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, fumant une cigarette. La lumière tamisée de la fin d'après-midi éclairait le petit appartement et dessinait des diagonales mordorées en se faufilant entre les rideaux du salon qui voltigeaient lentement au gré des souffles de vent s'infiltrant par la fenêtre entrebâillée.

La maison était totalement silencieuse, mais pas d'un silence de plomb, étouffant et écrasant, plutôt d'un silence apaisant, léger, à l'image des grains de poussière voletant dans les rayons de soleil.

C'était décidément une très belle fin de journée, se dit le vidéaste de petite taille.

Dommage qu'il ait ce poids sur le cœur, qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement de cet instant...

Et s'il en profitait pour tout révéler à sa sombre personnalité ? Non, pas maintenant... il n'était pas vraiment prêt... et puis ça pouvait attendre encore un peu...

Une myriade d'excuses bancales envahirent ses pensées, l'empêchant de remarquer que Patron le fixait depuis quelques minutes, et l'empêchant également de comprendre que celui-ci venait de lui adresser la parole.

-Hein ? Fit le vidéaste en émergeant de son monologue interne.

-Je t'ai demandé de me balancer ce que tu veux dire, gamin.

-Mais... je... tout va bien... j'ai rien à dire...

-Essaye pas de me cacher des choses gamin, ça marche pas avec moi tu le sais.

-Mais...

-Accouche.

-Je... voilà. Il avala sa salive pour humidifier sa bouche, soudain aussi sèche que du carton.

-Oui ?

-J... je t'aime Patron.

Ledit Patron rejeta la tête en arrière pour souffler vers le plafond la fumée de sa cigarette.

-Alors c'était ça...

Il planta son regard masqué par des verres teintés dans celui plein d'appréhension de son créateur.

-C'est pas possible entre nous gamin. Non seulement on est comme des frères jumeaux, mais plus que ça, je suis toi et tu es moi... comment tu pourrais être en couple avec toi-même ?

-C'est pas parce que je t'ai créé que tu es moi ! Regarde, on est tellement différents... et puis même, je m'en fous. Je t'aime.

L'homme en noir soupira.

-Mathieu sois raisonnable, c'est impossible que tu sortes avec une de tes personnalités.

-S'il-te-plaît Patron... **oublions-nous un peu, j'ai besoin d'aimer**... j'ai besoin de t'aimer...

Et, sur cette phrase sibylline, Mathieu se réveilla dans son lit. Il s'assit, soupira, se passa une main sur le visage.

Il avait enfin réussi à se déclarer... dans un simple rêve. Tout était donc à recommencer... en espérant que dans la réalité, Patron ne le repousse pas...


	17. Chapter 17

Yo!

Aujourd'hui un petit drabble sur Shin! Parce que je l'aime bien et que keur, voilà

Merci à Dry1410: "Dans le vent et les nuages, tout finit par s'envoler"  
Keur sur toi ^^

Voilà, enjoy :)

* * *

Shin leva la tête vers le ciel lavé par la pluie.

Il était assis, seul, au sommet d'un rocher à l'écart de ses compagnons, et des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage tourné vers l'azur.

Comme tous les ans, à cette période, ses souvenirs douloureux resurgissaient de façon plus vivace que le reste du temps, de plus en plus douloureux et envahissants à mesure qu'il approchait lentement mais sûrement du jour. Le jour. Celui de l'anniversaire de la mort de toute sa famille.

Aussi, à cette saison, il était fréquent qu'il s'isole pour pleurer, et aucun de ses amis ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour le retenir, sachant qu'il avait besoin de cette solitude.

Le jeune semi-élémentaire essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête en se laissant porter par la course des nuages d'un blanc immaculé qui cheminaient au dessus de lui.

Ne penser à rien

Faire silence

Ne penser à rien

Se détendre

Comme hypnotisé par ce ballet naturel, peu à peu ses larmes se calmèrent, puis se tarirent.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux rivés sur le bleu éclatant de la voûte céleste qui faisait irrésistiblement penser à ses propres iris.

Il se sentait bien, aussi léger que les masses cotonneuses, emporté par elles vers un monde où il n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir.

Sa respiration prit un rythme lent, en accord avec les battements apaisés de son cœur.

Au bout d'encore quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, il se releva, essuya ses joues et ses yeux, et rejoignit le groupe, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

 **Dans le vent et les nuages, tout finit par s'envoler**...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Review? ^^

Note: la publication de ce recueil va se ralentir pour cause de... rentrée -'  
Je ferai ce que je peux (et surtout je compte bien écrire en cours xD) mais je ne peux pas vous garantir plus d'un chapitre tous les 4 ou 5 jours...  
Voilà, j'en suis bien désolée ^^'

Des bisous à tous et bon courage pour votre rentrée :)


	18. Chapter 18

Salut!

J'ai mis longtemps à poster non pas pour cause de manque de temps (vous inquiétez pas j'ai des drabbles d'avance :D) mais plutôt de manque de motivation ^^' Rentrée quand tu nous tiens... mais bref!

Aujourd'hui du Matron au programme! Parce que ce pairing est beaucoup trop cool *.*

A partir d'une phrase de Plantecarnivore: "Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie" (Oui je confirme c'est pas tout à fait de lui xD)  
Merci à toi mon cher ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

L'homme en noir secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-C'est bon gamin je te dis que je suis pas fatigué. Vas te coucher, je te rejoins après.

-Alors que ça fait plusieurs jours que je vois très bien que tu tombes de fatigue ? Retire tes lunettes Patron.

-Non.

Hors de question que Mathieu ne voie les cernes violacées et le teint blême qui parait son visage, ainsi que la fatigue bien plus qu'évidente qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Pas envie.

Le vidéaste soupira. Son petit ami recommençait à se murer, et s'il le laissait continuer sur cette voie il n'obtiendrait absolument rien.

-Chéri... ça fait longtemps que tu me laisse plus voir tes yeux... pourquoi... ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Rien à voir avec toi gamin. J'ai pas envie, point.

-Pourtant avant tu disais jamais non...

-Avant, j'avais envie. Plus maintenant.

-Avant... c'était avant qu'on se fasse enfermer à l'asile... y a un rapport ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

A la crispation discrète mais néanmoins caractéristique qu'il distingua dans les épaules de Patron, Mathieu comprit qu'il avait touché le point sensible.

-Y a rien à dire gamin. J'ai juste pas sommeil, merde.

-Bon je... d'accord... bonne nuit...

Le créateur enlaça sa personnalité et l'embrassa sur la nuque, puis partit se coucher, son inquiétude bien ancrée au fond de lui. Rien ne servait de s'obstiner là tout de suite, il le savait. Mieux vaudrait y revenir le lendemain matin.

Resté seul, Patron s'abîma à nouveau dans ses pensées bien plus sombres que son costume de soie. Il ne comprenait pas, où plutôt n'arrivait pas à mette de mots sur ce qui lui arrivait. Mathieu le connaissait décidément trop bien, il avait visé juste. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés de l'asile, rien n'était plus pareil. Son changement psychologique avait été si progressif qu'il ne s'en était aperçu que lorsque celui-ci était bien implanté, étendant ses ramifications dans toute sa conscience.

Cela avait commencé par des petites choses auxquelles il n'avait hélas pas prêté attention. Des réveils en sursaut, affolé, sans arriver à se souvenir de son rêve, des visions d'ombres s'approchant de lui, menaçantes, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans l'obscurité, un vertige, une impression de perte totale de repères lorsque les ténèbres étaient complets, autant de signes qu'il aurait dû éviter de prendre à la légère. Il était trop tard désormais, et il le savait. Trop tard pour faire machine arrière, trop tard pour y mettre fin.

Le criminel prétendait qu'il n'avait pas sommeil alors qu'en réalité son corps le lâchait petit à petit tant il manquait de repos. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus d'une semaine, manœuvrant avec dextérité pour que Mathieu croie qu'il le rejoignait toutes les nuits dans leur lit. Patron était tout simplement mort de peur à la simple idée de fermer les yeux, de s'endormir, tant la sensation de vulnérabilité et de danger imminent était forte lorsqu'il s'y essayait. Non, il ne pouvait pas dormir, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Se préparant à affronter sa septième nuit consécutive sans sommeil, il s'installa devant son ordinateur et se mit à traîner sur Internet, plus pour se maintenir en éveil que par réel intérêt. Non, pas sur des sites porno, il n'était pas d'humeur. Et alors qu'il portait sa tasse de café -la cinquième- à ses lèvres, son regard se porta sur une phrase citée par un internaute sur le forum où il s'était retrouvé sans même comprendre comment ni pourquoi. _« **Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie** ». Blaise Pascal._

La citation résonna dans son esprit, encore et encore. Oui, c'était ça. Exactement ça. Exactement ce qu'il ressentait et dont il ne pouvait parler à personne car il ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer. Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il recopia la phrase à la va-vite sur un bout de papier, et se rendit dans la chambre de son petit ami, qui dormait paisiblement, enfouit comme à son habitude sous un monceau de couvertures. Patron secoua l'épaule du dormeur après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet.

-Gamin... Mathieu faut que je te parle...

Un grognement lui répondit tandis que la forme indistincte du vidéaste remuait.

-Hmm... quoi... Patron... ?

-Faut que je te parle.

Le châtain se redressa donc, en frottant ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil.

-... je t'écoute...

Un papier fut placé sous son nez.

-Lis ça... je... ça explique tout...

-« Le silence éternel des ces espaces infinis m'effraie » lut Mathieu à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ça explique quoi...?

Avec un soulagement palpable, l'homme en noir put tout lui avouer. Après ce long monologue, le vidéaste resta un moment silencieux.

-Alors... c'était ça...

Il prit son homologue dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-T'en fait pas... je vais t'aider, c'est promis.

Et pour la première fois depuis huit jours, bercé par la voix et par la douce étreinte de son petit ami, Patron s'endormit.

* * *

Ouiiiiiii Patron est OOC, je sais xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^'

Review?

Et un ENOOORME merci à vous tous, on a dépassé la barre des 1000 vues! Ça a ensoleillé ma journée :)

Keurs sur vous!


	19. Chapter 19

Salut tout le monde!

Déjà je m'excuse pour le silence soudain de toutes mes histoires en cours, j'ai juste perdu toute motivation et toute inspiration pour l'écriture, à mon plus grand regret... #LaRentréeQuiDéfonceLeMoralLol

Enfin bref, comme vous êtres des petits veinards (si si!) j'ai remarqué qu'avant ma panne d'inspiration j'avais pris de l'avance sur certaines phrases qu'on m'avait données, ce qui fait que je vais peut-être arriver à continuer de publier jusqu'à ce que je reprenne (j'espère que ça reviendra vite...) l'écriture! C'est-t-y pas cool ça? Non? Bon... ;-;

Du coup voici la phrase suivante, extraite des tréfonds de mon ordinateur, et gracieusement offerte par Yumy-San: "qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine d'être vécu?"  
Merci à toi pour cette très bonne question, et /!\ DESTRUCTION DE FEELS DANS 3, 2, 1, GO!

Enjoie ^^

* * *

 **Qu'est ce qui vaut la peine d'être vécu ?**

Je regarde l'eau s'écouler à plusieurs mètres sous mes pieds, et je me demande.

Qu'est ce qui vaut la peine d'être vécu ?

J'aimerai que tu puisses me répondre, me réconforter, me rassurer, me dire que cette question n'a pas lieu d'être puisque nous sommes heureux, tous les deux.

J'aimerai que tu sois assis à côté de moi, sur ce parapet, ton bras autour de ma taille, ta main dans la mienne.

J'aimerai ressentir ta chaleur, ta force, comme un repère rassurant auquel me raccrocher.

Qu'est ce qui vaut la peine d'être vécu ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié le goût du bonheur, la saveur de l'insouciance.

J'avais tellement de choses à répondre à cette question, de choses positives qui donnent envie de vivre, mais elles m'ont toutes été retirées.

Brutalement.

Il ne me reste que cette question, que je te posais souvent, et à laquelle tu répondais invariablement en m'embrassant.

Ce qui valait la peine d'être vécu, c'était nous.

Mais désormais que le « nous » n'existe plus, qu'est-ce que je peux bien devenir ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir envie de vivre ?

Rien.

Plus rien.

Sous moi, l'eau continue de s'écouler, indifférente à ma peine, aussi glacée que mon cœur.

Qu'est ce qui vaut la peine d'être vécu ?

Sans toi, rien ne vaut la peine de l'être.

Alors pourquoi vivre ?

A quoi bon continuer ?

Il n'y a aucune raison.

Je n'ai aucune raison.

Et tu n'es plus là pour m'aider à en trouver.

Alors je me relâche doucement.

J'abandonne.

Je me laisse tomber.

Le seul mot qui résonne dans mon esprit durant la chute, tandis que tout tourbillonne autour de moi, est ton prénom.

* * *

Voualaaaa

Oui c'est joyeux xD Très très joyeux xD

Review?

Des bisous sur vous et à bientôt j'espère :)


End file.
